fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Change of Years
'''A Change of Years '''is the 7th episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, the crocodiles have a new years party and invite Genocor and Xcer to be guests for the show. Then, Xcer relised it was just a trick when Count Desertstone bit him and Genocor, killing them. Meanwhile, Skirri finds Kork and makes him a slave for Count. It is a double length episode. Transcript -Ice falls down and Count is on a stage- Count: There once was a man... from Mantuckett... Kork: -sweeps floor- That was selfish and never gave his slave money... Count: /).- TWOTAILS!!! Twotails: I'm on it. Sir, can I have your broom? Kork: Sure. Why not =_= Twotails: -takes broom and beats Kork with it- Kork: OW! OW!!!! -snow falls and stage dissapears- Count: Why, certainly, your royal reptile... Skirri: I can't belive I'm playing the Royal Reptile... I wanted to be the cyclops! Twotails: Well, I went to see the Crocs Odyessy once... well, I was in it. I was table #2. -Flashback begins- Twotails (in a table costume with fish on top): Menu! Random Crocodile: Why, Royal Reptile, this is a great time! Random Crocodile: Yes, Dragocroc. Random Crocodile: HI-YA!!! Twotails: Oh no... here comes the bad part... Random Crocodile: -chops costume in half and Twotails comes out injured- BOO YA!!! -Flashback ends- Twotails: At least your not table #2. Skirri: Yeah... Germey is playing table #2. Count: Remember the trick? Twotails: Yeah. Derek: -breaks front door and runs to Count- The show starts in 1 minute! Time Card: A lot of running like crazy athletes later... Xcer: Well, Genocor needed a question... Genocor: Count, do you really eat flesh? Count: -smiles evily- Why, of course... -bites Genocor on the ear- Genocor: I HATE Y- -dies- Xcer: HEY! I KNEW THIS WAS A TRICK ALL LO- -dies- Count: I bit him :D Twotails: It's time for the play! Time card: To the play... Narrator 1: It is now time for a story that glows... Narratator 2:-pushes other narrator- That everybody really knows... Narrator 1 Crocodile: -pushes other narrarator- And it takes place in the land of Loon... Narrarator 2: Stop that! It clearly takes place in the land of CROCORA! Narrator 1: Well, we had a teacher that had the power of an ax, but had a brain that attacks... Narrator 2: We read, maybe one or two books in the middle? Narrator 1: All the rest where left out like the fiddle... Narrator 2: So that's why we're all here. Narrator 1: To make this story pretty clear. It all started in the land of Loon... Narrator 2: CROCORA! Narrator 1: When the Royal Reptile's mate has been gone for 20 whole years... Narrator 2: When he had hardly eaten a deer... -curtains open- Royal Reptile (Skirri): She has been gone for 20 years now! -lazer goes through stage- Skirri: -runs to Count- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!! Dinky: -slowly moves down in Cookie-Stroller: Well, well, well... who do we have here? Skirri: Skirri... -groans- Count: Hey, your the owner of the infamous Dinky's House of Cookies! Dinky: Yeah... but it became infamous when YOU made your Granny-Award winning talk show! You copied me! Yeah, yeah, COPIED! It's now time for YEAR OF THE CROCODILE TO BEGIN! -Count and the other crocodiles start dancing- Dinky: FINE! Year of DINKY! -Count and the other crocodiles stop dancing- Skirri: It's not my fault your show is infamous. Plus why are you riding in a clown thing?! Dinky: It's a Cookie-Stroller. Count: Well your time is up! And I killed Xcer and Genocor. Dinky: Oh, them? They where ugly. Skilla is the way to go! -A crocodile with six heads and six tails breaks in- Twotails: HEY! Nobody has multiple tails but ME! -roars- Dinky: Here is the history of my show... Time Card: A lot of boring social studies later... -Count, Skirri, Twotails, and Derek are sleeping- Dinky: And that's how it all started! Count: -wakes up and snaps at Derek- DEREK!!! Why did you tape this!?! Derek: -is holding video camera- Oops, I forgot to end the vid. -presses "esc" button- Twotails: -slaps Derek with both tails- DUDE! We have a video of us sleeping and Dinky's stupid cookies! Dinky: -is eating a chochlate chip cookie- Cr-r-r-unchy! -finishes cookie- Well, I need to start the show. SEE YOU LATER, FOOLS! -flies off- Count: Well that was strange... Skirri: I've seen Dinky's House of Cookies. It's terrible! Wait... I heard there's this guy named Kork! Kork: That's me! I felt like bein' "slave" Time Card: The next day.| Twotails: KORK! Clean this! Kork: -claws TV- I messed up big time... -episode ends- Trivia *The Granny Awards are a parody of the Emmy Awards.